


[podfic] A Matter of Trust

by heardtheowl, philalethia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philalethia/pseuds/philalethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which Dean freaks out, and Sam tries to smooth things over.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Matter of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7542) by philalethia. 



  
**  
Running time:** 00:36:21  
  
 **DOWNLOAD:**  
[MP3 || 50MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/A%20Matter%20of%20Trust.mp3)  
[M4B || 26MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/A%20Matter%20of%20Trust.m4b)  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Matter of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372089) by [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse)




End file.
